


The Trouble With Me Is You

by ManniTouh



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Portraits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManniTouh/pseuds/ManniTouh
Summary: In the evenings Elizabeth helps Jack with his assignments on physics ♥.+BONUS: An old photograph
Relationships: Elizabeth & Jack (BioShock), Elizabeth/Jack (BioShock)
Kudos: 24





	The Trouble With Me Is You

  
  
  
  



End file.
